The shrouded Island
by Catherine Newberry
Summary: My first ever piece of fan fiction. I think the beginning will be pretty weak but hopefully it will improve as I write more. Two teenagers must survive a mysterious island inhabited with dinosaurs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Amy's eyes were closed tight in her deep slumber. Derek was awake and was watching her closely. She lay in the long grass, the same place where she had been sleeping all night. Her blonde hair was loose and fell around her shoulders.

Derek thought his sister looked peaceful laying there. Maybe _too_ peaceful. He moved his hand in front of her face to see if she would stir. She didn't flinch, didn't move, the only way Derek knew she was still alive was the gentle rising of her chest when she breathed. Derek watched her for a couple of minutes as she slept but then he got worried. Maybe the excitement of last night put her in a coma when she went to sleep. The effects of running for her life were too much for her and now she lay in a peaceful coma. How could Derek get her out of a coma when they were in a remote island inhabited by dinosaurs?

"Amy?" he asked. She lay still. "Amy? Amy! Amy!." he yelled shaking her shoulders. Amy awoke and looked up at Derek kneeling over her.

"Good morning" she said quietly. Derek sighed and sat down beside her. She sat up and looked at him closely. "Sheesh Amy, I thought you were in a coma or something!"

"What? Coma? Why did you think that?"

Derek shrugged, "I just never have seen someone in that deep of sleep before."

Amy made a face, "I was dreaming that we were back home, in Montana. We were with mom and dad on one of their dig sites. Dad was excited because he had found another raptor. He was explaining to us how much a raptor is like a bird, even though he has explained that to us dozens of times already.. It felt so real and we were safe."

Derek smiled at Amy, "Yeah, I would love that right about now. Being safe in Montana, with mom and dad, digging up dinosaur bones. Seeing that huge grin on dads face when he finds another raptor, even his explanations on how much raptors are similar to birds" Then he got serious. "But we're not there and we got to get moving. I think this is a safe side of the island but you can never be sure. We need to go find some of the building we saw from the air."

Amy nodded, , the sighed deeply. "Are we going to be okay?" she asked. "Will we even be able to see mom and dad again?"

"Of course we will be okay sis, I'm your big brother and I would never let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, it's true your my big brother, but only by 37 minutes!"

In most of their 13 years of existence, Derek had always rubbed in the fact that he was the elder of the twins. Amy didn't mind too much, he has always been a good big brother to her.

Derek got to his feet and helped Amy up. Amy brushed the loose grass from her skirt and followed her brother onward. They had chosen to sleep in an area which they believed to be mostly inhabited by herbivores. Not being sure they didn't want to sleep on the ground but they took a chance and slept in the grass underneath a large tree. Their exhaustion from the day before helped them to fall asleep quickly.

Now they planned to head to the shore of the herbivore part of the island where the buildings were.

Amy walked close to her brother as they journeyed to the blue water ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As they walked on ahead, Amy began to get hungry. They hadn't ate anything since yesterday afternoon and that was only a couple old granola bars and water. It had been three whole days since a nice, warm home cooked meal...

_Amy was setting the table in her spacious kitchen. Ellen, her mother, was standing in front of the stove stirring the large pot of soup that was cooking._

"_Amy? Where is your brother?" she asked. Amy shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. Amy set the plates down then went to the stairs. _

"_Derek!," she yelled. "Derek! Mom wants you! It's almost time for dinner!"_

"_Kay, coming!" was his reply._

_Amy moved back into the kitchen and soon heard loud foot steps thumping down the stairs. Amy looked at her mom and rolled her eyes. _

"_Derek," Ellen said. "Try coming down the stairs a little more softly."_

_Derek sighed, "Okay mom, ruin all my fun."_

_Ellen shook her head with a smile while she dished the soup into bowls. Amy helped put the bowls on the table as Derek poured the drinks._

"_Mom?" Derek asked, "When is dad coming home?"_

"_He should be here shortly hun, he said if he was not back to eat without him."_

_Right after she said that, the door opened and there stood Amy and Derek's father, Allan Grant._

"_Hey dad!" Amy and Derek exclaimed at the same time._

"_Hey kids," He answered. "Hi honey!" He said to Ellen, walking over to her and giving her a kiss. "Remember me?"_

_Ellen smiled and she answered,"Who? My husband? Nah, I never see him any more."_

_Amy and Derek rolled their eyes at their parents playful banner. Soon the table was completely set and the food was on the table. Allan said a prayer of thanks for the food that G-d had provided for them. The dinner was delicious and the conversation was pleasant. Amy sat and watched her family, perfectly content and perfectly happy._

Amy awoke from her remembrance when she heard her brother exclaim.

"Hey Amy! I think I see an apple tree ahead!"

Derek took off running toward the tree that was a distance away, Amy was soon after him.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes, "Hey it _is_ an apple tree!"

It looked like most of the apples as well as a lot of the leaves where already eaten but Amy and Derek managed to find some and eat them.

Amy smiled. It wasn't as good as moms home cooked meals but hey, it would work!

**Okay, if you are now reading this that means you have probably read this chapter. So thank you! I am really hoping to get better at this as I go along.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of the characters. As far as I know I created the Character 'Derek' but that is about it.**

Acro111** pointed out that in my last chapter I wrote Ellen instead of Ellie. I meant to write Ellie. Sorry about that. Thank you for reading and being patient. I hope to get better as I go along!**

Chapter Three

Amy and Derek spent a few minutes eating the red delicious apples. It appeared that some dinosaur had nearly ate everything off the tree. Derek and Amy managed to still find some on the branches and there were a few of them on the ground. A lot of the apples were not crisp and had mushy spots on them. But it was food and food was something both Amy and Derek needed.

After filling up on apples, Derek took the few that were left and put them in his handkerchief that was in his back pocket. Putting a few inside the bright red material he tied the ends together.

"Come on, Amy, let's get moving."

Amy reluctantly followed her brother. She wanted more apples and to rest. Her legs were sore from the amount of running she had to do the day before and despite the fact that she had slept so deeply the night before, she wanted to lay down and sleep. Derek moved further and further with his long strides. Although Derek was the same age as her, he was much taller and Amy had trouble keeping up with him.

Amy was tired but she understood the fact that her brother wanted to get to the beach. Hopefully there was someone there to help them or at least something there to help them. Amy figured that this Island was empty of any people but there was still hope of a phone or some way to contact someone off the island.

The area that they were at now was mostly open. A few trees were around but it was mostly long grass. From where they were walking, there was a straight path to the beach and she could vaguely start seeing the outlines of the buildings. A few clouds were in the sky, which helped to cool down the otherwise hot day. Amy's forehead was wet with perspiration from both the excursion of walking and the heat.

They made good progress though, despite the heat and the fact they were tired. Shortly the buildings came into plainer view and their hopes arouse maybe, maybe somehow they could get help and get off the island. With the trees being sparse Amy could see all around her and was surprised not to see any dinosaurs. Not the smallest herbivores were scampering around. It was quiet, too quiet for Amy and she begun to get nervous at the lack of dinosaurs.

"Derek?" she asked "Where are all the dinosaurs?'

"Huh?" he asked, turning around and stopping to face her.

"The dinosaurs, I haven't seen one yet today. Yesterday we couldn't get away from them. Where did they go?"

Derek shrugged "How should I know? I don't think you should get all worked up about it."

"Well don't you think it's a little weird that there in none around?" she asked.

Derek looked at her for minute and then looked at the surrounding area. He held his hand over his eyes to block out the sun as he looked. After he looked around for a few minutes he knelt on the ground and put his ear to the ground. Amy looked at him closely as he shut his yes and listened. Suddenly his eyes flew open.

"What?" Amy looked at him questionably.

"There is a big one lumbering around somewhere."

"What? A dinosaur? Is it a herbivore?"

He got up from the ground and shrugged. "How am I supposed to know if it is a herbivore or not? All I know is that I want to get to the buildings before it gets any closer."

Amy nodded and looked at Derek worriedly.

"Come on!" he said grabbing her hand and running.

Derek held the handkerchief with the apples in one hand and held Amy hand in the other.

"Do we have to run?" Amy asked. Her legs were still hurting from all the running they did yesterday.

"Yes we do Amy." Derek replied. "I want to get to shelter quick!"

"But Derek I don't see anything!"

"Let's go Amy!"

As they were running Amy could see the buildings coming closer and closer. She could make out the fact that they dome shaped and large.

They reached the tall buildings and stopped in front of the door. Amy's heart dropped when she saw that the buildings were visibly old and the door was blocked by, vines and bushes. There was no one currently there and no one to help.

Derek tried the door and figured out it was stuck. He grabbed his knife out of his pocket and started hacking at the bushes and vines.

'thump'

It was small and distant but Amy could feel the ground slightly quake from it. Terror filled her heart and she looked worriedly at Derek.

"You need to go faster." Amy whispered to him. She didn't know why she was whispering maybe because the fear she felt stopped her from saying anything but a whisper. Derek looked worried as he scrambled to clear the way to open the door. Instead of helping Amy just stood and carefully scanned her surroundings.

The four buildings were facing each other the there was one to the right of it and then two buildings we closely in front of them. Beyond that was the sea, which was sparkling in the sun. Around them were sparse trees and long grass. Amy couldn't see any dinosaur or anything that would have made that thump. But there was only that thump. It had been a couple of minutes since they heard it and all was still.

Amy breathed slowly and was looking at her brother who was still trying to get the door open. Derek moved quickly with his knife, moving the plants and debris with a strong sense on urgency.

"Yes!" Derek yelled as he pulled the door open. Amy quickly darted inside with Derek soon after her.

**Okay, this is quite a bit longer then my other chapters. Sorry it took so long for me to get it up. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Jurassic park.

Chapter four

Derek slammed the door closed and quickly locked it using the heavy locks on the door that still worked, despite the fact they were old. Amy breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally in. Then she held her breath waiting for the ground shaking that she thought for certain would happen. Closing her eyes, she listened. Nothing. Amy's nerves were were shaken and hearing nothing and feeling silence after being scared to death she could not handle. She cupped her hands over her ears and sunk to the floor yelling,

"I can't handle it! I can't handle it! I don't want to be here! I don't want to die!"

Derek saw his sister sink to the floor, he quickly sat down hugged his sister tight.

"It's okay Amy, it's okay. You're not going to die."

Amy clung to her brother and sobbed. "No it won't be okay, we are going to die! Alone on this island."

"No Amy, we are not. You have to trust me on this. We are not going to die on this island."

Amy sniffled. "Well how do you know?"

He smiled at her. "'Cause I know Amy, trust me."

Derek was trying to sound as confident as he could but he was also scared. He knew he had to keep his sister protected and seeing her freak out like that he knew even more how much she needed him. He resolved that they were getting off this Island. No matter what.

Amy was calm now and just sat there staring.

"I think what ever that was Amy, it's gone now. Let's take a look around this building."

Amy nodded and stood up with her brother. Carefully the scanned they're surroundings.

The large building was mostly open except for a small room in the middle. The room was severely thrashed. Books, computers, filing cabinets and loose paper covered everything. The floor was mostly covered with plants and other debris. It was a mess. Derek and May were surprised to see the dome shaped roof was completely glass. It didn't seem very safe for a dinosaur inhabited Island. The roof wasn't very high up, about 8 or 9 feet. They must have made the glass out of strong material because the only thing wrong with it was the dirt and plants that blocked some sunlight. There was no crack in the glass or sign of wear.

Amy and Derek slowly walked around looking at all the things that were thrown around the room. On the walls painted in green script were the words, "Isla Del Misterio, A lost world."

Derek sighed deeply,"Island of mystery, well that sounds comforting. And it also means that we are on a different island."

"Wait, wait, what do you mean 'a different island?'"

"I mean we are not on Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna, we are on a completely different _third_ island."

"A third island? Who made a third island? Why would they put dinosaurs on a completely different island?"

"I don't know Amy, I have no idea who would do such a thing. I was worried this was a third Island, the lay out so far is completely different then the other two islands."

They had stopped to talk and now Derek began walking again. He could hear Amy quietly mutter under her breath "Great.."

Derek went to the only computer that was sitting at a desk. Dust, dirt and other such debris covered the majority of it. Derek bent down and flipped the switch to turn it on. He didn't think it would work but he had to try. As he feared, nothing happened. Derek sighed.

Amy came up behind him, "What? It doesn't work? It has to work! We have to contact someone and get out of here!"

Derek grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Amy, stop worrying. These computers are old. Nobody has been here for years. No power is going to work here."

"The fuse box!" Amy yelled. "There has to be a fuse box somewhere, that will turn the power back on won't it?"

"It's not that simple.."

But Amy already took off scanning the walls for the fuse box. Derek reluctantly followed her.

"Here it is!" she yelled when she found it.

Derek let out a heavy sigh and pried it open.

Amy watched with breath held as her brother messed with the switches.

"Amy, look. It is not going to work these fuses are too old."

Amy let out a disappointed "Oh..." and walked away.

"Hey Amy, let's go through some of this stuff and try to figure out what this is all about."

"Okay.." said Amy from across the room.

Derek bent down and grabbed the first notebook he saw. Flipping through the pages, he saw that is was empty. He threw it back on the ground and picked up a few pieces of papers that were on the ground. All blank.

Derek searched several notebooks and pages that were around him and all were blank. No clue to anything.

"I found something!" Amy yelled picking up a paper,"Wait, maybe not.."

Derek crossed the room to where she was and and looked at the piece of paper she was referring to. It took a second glance to realize the writing on the page was just scribbles, little wavy lines that filled the page.

"Weird.." said Derek. He took the page from Amy and turned it over. On the other side were the words 'Please' written several times, over and over.

Amy face looked clearly frightened. "Well that is just creepy"

"Yeah that really is." Derek agreed. "We need to look through everything. We need to find some clue as to where we are."

"Yes, we need to, I'll check filing cabinets and you pick through the papers."

"Oh joy," said Derek smiling. "Wait, but first I want o see what this room is for."

The little room was situated in the middle of the building. It was strange looking like a large box, the top of it didn't touch the glass ceiling.

Derek found the door, on it were the words, 'Emergency shelter room'

Derek tried the door and it opened surprisingly easily. Amy followed him in. They had to push the door all the way open to allow the sunlight to light the room. It was about 12 feet by twelve feet. Most of the room held large metal shelved that were securely fastened to the ground. On the shelves were various boxes.

Amy went to one and looked inside. In it were various light bulbs in another box held hammers, screws and nails.

"A supply room, they could use it for shelter and have all the supplies that they need."

"Hey cool, I've found some food!"

Amy walked over to wear Derek was holding up a box of crackers.

Derek read the label,"Stay fresh crackers, always fresh never stale. Well doesn't that sound delicious?"

"Oh yummy!" Amy joked. Derek bent down and picked up another box. Inside where military issue MRE's.

"More yum," he joked.

"Well at least we have food."

"Yep that's a plus." Derek agreed.

The spent the next half an hour going through the boxes. The found several boxes with MRE's, crackers and other canned foods. Other boxes held socks and gloves. Most of the boxes held batteries, hardware, ink cartridges, extra paper, and notebooks and flashlights. There were a few blankets and sleeping bags in the corner and Derek found a duffel bag that he thought that they could use later on.

"I wonder why there are no radios or anything like that?" Derek mused.

"Because that would be too convenient for us." said Amy sarcastically.

The left the little room and continued on looking through the building. Amy diligently looked through the filing cabinets and Derek looked through papers and notebooks on the ground. They both found that everything was empty.

"Ugh! Nothing to give us a clue of anything!" Amy was frustrated.

"Yeah, looks like the cleared it out pretty good."

"So what do we do now?"

Derek thought for a moment. "Eat?" He asked.

"Yeah sounds good to me!" Amy agreed.

Derek went to the small room and emerged with two MRE. He glanced at the labels.

"Do you want beef stew or chicken fillet."

"I'll take chicken," said Amy

They both sat down and opened their meals and ate. The food had little flavor but it was food, nourishment that they needed.

"Do you know what sounds good right now?" Derek asked

"Yeah, a lot of things sound good right now. But what specifically are you talking about?"

"Waffles." Said Derek simply

"Hmm, yeah that does sound good."

Amy remembered that waffles was the last meal they had eaten at home. Two days ago they were sitting at their table eating the fluffy waffles that their mother so lovingly made them. Amy looked around the room and sighed. They were a long way from home here.

**This chapter was pretty boring I know. I'll try to make future chapters more exciting. And for those people who want to know how they got on the Island, don't worry I'll explain as I go along. Thank you for reading! As always reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As I am sure everyone of you must know, I do not own Jurassic Park. I, however did make up the characters Derek Grant, Roy Burnell, and Daniel Straton. **

Chapter Five

~Three days earlier~

Roy Burnell stood on the steps in front of a large Victorian style home. He gazed out at the surrounding area and smoked a cigarette. It was a cool evening but Roy's khaki pants and long sleeved dress shirt were enough to keep the cold out.

Presently a younger man came out of the house and walked down the steps to wear Roy was. Roy said nothing as the younger man approached Roy and stood watching him smoke for a few moments.

The young man cleared his throat then said. "So uh..are you going to go in there and tell the boys the plan? Their waiting."

Roy took the cigarette out of his mouth just long enough to say, "Presently"

"Look Roy, I think a couple of them are getting cold feet about this whole situation and honestly I am too. Listen, I mean I know I am not a great man or anything like that but I don't like this whole idea of kidnapping kids. It just ain't right, you know? Let's just get Grant and leave them out of this."

Roy dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. The he turned and faced the young man for the first time since he came outside.

"Daniel, the reason I am here is to help you succeed. Let me tell you a story that I know you are familiar with but for the sake of clarification, I'll repeat it. Your uncle opened up a theme park with the main attraction being flesh eating dinosaurs. I am not really sure why he thought it might all work. But it didn't work, at all. The way I see it, if it had worked. Little quiet families wouldn't be the ones to go, even if they were rich. Of course they would be curious, but they could see pictures and what not later. I figure the only ones that would actually go, were the thrill seekers, the adrenaline pumped people that want to be close to formally extinct animals that could kill you without a moments hesitation."

Daniel nodded slowly as Roy went on.

"So, I am firm believer that how matter much you try, you can't be sure everything will be perfect. Your uncle was a hard working man who worked hard on his park. But it didn't work. Dinosaurs got out, people were eaten and it's all very tragic. So how can you have a place where people can view dinosaurs and we can get a lot of money for it and not worry too much if someone has the misfortune of getting eaten?"

Daniel wasn't sure if Roy wanted him to answer or if he was going to answer for him. But Roy continued.

"We find a Island, a secluded, shrouded island and for a large sum of money, we let people come and hunt. There are a lot of people who roam the amazon jungles or the African plains to hunt large dangerous animals and kill them for sport. The thrill of the hunt the victorious feeling when the beast goes down. Do you know how many people would love to get thrown on an island inhabited by dinosaurs and hunt them? You see people with their antler horns and that's all swell and good but imagine people grinning ear to ear when they are holding up a head of a velicoraptor. So I went, found a perfect little island, then found you. The rich nephew of the man who first built Jurassic park. And being his nephew, you had all the resources to recreate the dinosaurs."

"Yeah I wish it was that easy.." Daniel muttered under his breath.

Roy pretended not to hear him and continued with his monologue. "So we did it, created the dinosaurs secretly got the word around that there was a hunting island unlike anything ever before. People came, people saw, people hunted. And people gave us large amounts of cash to do it. But it is slowly falling apart and the only we can fix it, it to have Alan Grant come fix things for us. Do you think he is going to come and help us on his own accord? Or if we just kidnap him? But if we got his precious children and possibly the love of his life as well. Brought them to the dinosaur inhabited island, then he would have no choice but to help us."

Daniel nodded "Yeah I guess so.."

"You don't sound too convinced."

Daniel nodded again. "Well I am just not sure this whole idea was..uh..well _good_ idea. It worked for a while but things are getting out of control. This was just a bad idea and a waste of money."

"Don't say things are out of control, because they are not Daniel. You are trying to convince your self that it's a waste, but it's not. We can make it work."

"No, no its not. I am very close to calling the workers there to kill all the dinosaurs and finish it. We have spent more money then we've made and more people have gotten killed..."

"They knew the risks!" Roy raised his voice to a shout. "That is the whole darn point of the island!"

"But the tyrannosaurus indecent wasn't just part of the risk. That shouldn't have been a risk at all. And it's just not the people who were killed, Roy. There are a lot of other problems, like how the compys are breeding so much we can't even keep track of them anymore or how they are destroying most of the herbivore population."

"Do not pull the plug on this one! We will make it work again. That is why we need Grant."

"Well I really hope you are right Roy, you need to get me out of this mess. You said it could work, so it better work."

"First we got to nab those children."

"Fine then Roy, go tell them the plan."

Roy gave Daniel a dark look as he went past him and up the stairs in to the house. Daniel stayed back and watched him go up.

He sighed deeply, this had better work.

~Two days earlier in the home of the Grants~

Amy woke up with the smell of waffles and bacon. She came down the stairs to the kitchen to find a large stack of waffles and a plate of bacon had already been made. Derek sat at the table already making his way through the meal.

"Hey honey," Ellie Grant stood at the stove turning pieces of the bacon.

"Hey mom,"

"Hi sleepy head." was Derek's greeting to her.

Amy rolled her eyes at her brother and sat down at her seat. She reached over the table and grabbed the plate of waffles putting two on her plate, then she grabbed a couple of bacon strips at laid them next to her waffles.

"So are you going to the university to watch dads lecture?" She asked her mom as she poured maple syrup on her waffles.

"Yes, I am," Ellie replied, putting the last of the bacon on the table and taking her seat beside Amy. "I am going to leave as soon as I eat. Remember, when I am gone I want you to go through your rooms and get what you want to take to the dig site with you. Your dad wants to leave tomorrow afternoon so we have a lot to do before hand."

Amy and Derek nodded. Amy couldn't wait to go to the dig site. She loved the summer when her family lived in trailers and got dusty every day. She loved seeing her parents excitement when they had found a new skeleton. She loved hearing her dad go on and on about a certain dinosaur during dinner. It was the best times of her life.

The three of them finished eating and then Ellie left shortly after. Derek and Amy proceeded to their rooms and started sorting things out. Amy looked through her drawers to decide what to bring. She grabbed a couple of her skirts and a few pairs of shorts and then different t-shirts that she could wear with them.

Shortly, they were both finished with their packing and with cleaning their rooms. Derek went into Amy's room while she finished sweeping.

"Hey let's start cleaning the living room while we are waiting for mom and dad to get home."

"Alright," she said "Sounds good to me."

They both made their way down the flight of long steps. When they got to the bottom they noticed that the front door off of the living room was wide open.

"Well that's weird.." Derek muttered as he walked towards it.

Suddenly four men with masks appeared from the kitchen and sprang towards them. Amy let out a terrified scream before two of the men threw heavy fabric over her head. Amy tried to scream again but the fabric was suffocating her. She felt strong heavy hands on her arms to prevent her from moving. Amy struggled as best as she could but suddenly she felt a needle go in her arm. She heard clattering going on and a man shouting. She tried to scream again but then the world went black.

Derek saw the men coming for him and he moved quickly to dodge them. It wasn't quick enough and the men soon had a good grip on his arm and a heavy fabric over his head. Derek struggled and managed to get away from their grip but when he moved he ran into the coffee table and tripped over it. One of the men yelled to grab him. Derek tried to get up knocking a lamp over. But the men were quick and Derek found himself pinned to the ground. In a moment he felt a needle enter his arm. He tried once more to get out of their grip but his head went black and he collapsed.

**Just a little background for you. I promise there well be scary dinosaurs in the story, just haven't gotten their yet. As always thank you for reading and reviews are quite welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry this chapter is really late. My family and I went on vacation. I was planning on keeping it up when I was gone but there was problems with my laptop and car sickness and such. I will be getting back on it though and will try to get the chapters up more regularly.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Jurassic park. Duh.. ;-)**

Chapter Six

Derek woke up with his stomach churning, his head was pounding and he could barely see out of his eyes. He tried to move but as soon as he did he got sick threw up. He heard an unclear voice say, "Oh that's sickening" Derek had no idea what was going on. He heard a different voice tell him, "Don't worry, it's just a mild side effect of the substance we put into you." Derek's eyes cleared a little and he could start seeing the world around him. He was in a small enclosure, a room? But he could feel himself softly swaying. Was that the medication or where they on some sort of flying aircraft? He tried to move to get a better look around but he realized that his wrists where ties behind his back.

He heard a low chuckle and Derek strained his eyes to see a man with red hair and beard sitting near him on a low chair.

"We can't risk escape," he said with a smile on his face. "Can't have you getting away from us."

Derek rolled over on his other side and saw Amy laying there with her eyes tightly closed. The man with red hair told Derek that "She is still out cold from the stuff we gave her."

Derek fought the nausea and managed to sit up. He blinked tightly a couple of times and finally noticed more around him. He could tell that he was in a helicopter, a small one. The pilot sat in front of course then there was one chair in the back which was where they red headed man sat. Derek and Amy where tied up and in a small place beside the chair. After a minute or two, Derek got sick again, the vomit on the floor was not helping the fact that they had very little room.

The pilot looked back and made a face at Derek, then looked to the red headed man.

"You know Roy, you are going to have to clean that up."

Roy smiled slowly and said, "Sure, sure. Hell, if everything goes how I want it, I'll buy you a new helicopter!"

Derek heard the pilot mutter, "You had better." Before turning back around in his seat.

At this time, Amy began to move around. Derek leaned over and told her not to move because it would be better for her stomach. Amy's eyes where still closed but she nodded her head in understanding to Derek. Then he looked at Roy and asked a single word. "Why?"

Roy chuckled which made Derek feel very small and insignificant. "It's no reason you need to worry about."

Derek looked up at him in disgust. "Oh yeah? Nothing to worry about huh? Oh we are just being kidnapped and held against our will and the reason we are, we need not worry about. Sure, got it."

He vainly tried to get the ropes off of his hands. His stomach was feeling better now and he fought hard against his bondage.

He looked to Roy, "What's with all this rope? Where can we go in a helicopter?"

"It's not where you will go, but what will you do. I am not an idiot."

Derek glared and Roy put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Derek just sat there for a few minutes wondering what was happening and what he was going to do. Amy laid quietly on the floor with her eyes closed tightly. Presently he heard the pilot speak.

"We are coming up to the island now sir, we'll land in about 5 minutes."

Roy looked up and nodded his head, "Sounds good,"

Derek thought this was odd. "Hey I've been on a helicopter lots of times, don't you need to radio it in?"

The pilot answered, "Naww, don't have much traffic on this island, it's all good."

The last few minutes of the flight were uneventful. It was quiet and Derek desperately thought of some way he could get away. Since his hand were tied it would be difficult to escape. He didn't know Amy's condition and if she was strong enough to fight. He looked down at her and she lay there quiet. Derek thought that she has passed out again from whatever stuff that they had given them.

But the thing that bugged Derek the most was why they were being kidnapped. Was it ransom? And where were they taking them? He wanted to ask Roy again why they were being kidnapped but he knew that would be useless.

He finally felt the helicopter descending as it was landing. Roy and pilot were both silent. As the helicopter was firmly on the ground, the radio crackled and a voice cam on the line.

"We got a big situation down here." The voice did not introduce itself but the pilot picked up the radio and talked in it.

"What kind on situation?"

Roy swore. "They had better not have a situation! What the hell is wrong with these people!"

The voice on the radio spoke again. "Umm.. some of the compys got loose again."

Derek had no idea what was going on. Compys?...

Derek looked at Roy who got really pale before yelling,

"Shit! Why can't you people keep the damn animals in their cages!"

Derek was beginning to get very uncomfortable in this situation. What animals? Then it dawned on him where he had heard that name before. His dad had mentioned that name while talking about small, green, carnivorous dinosaurs. Could it be?

Roy jumped up and grabbed the radio from the pilots hand.

"Where are the little devils?"

"Uh..sir.. the computer is running slow it's not processing where they all are. I think they are pretty much all over the island by now."

Derek saw the look of rage on Roys face. He turned to the pilot

"Get the engine turned off now! I need to go fix this."

The pilot nodded and turned of the engine. Roy opened the door and jumped out. For a moment, Derek saw his opportunity to escape. He quickly nudged Amy and asked her.

"Hey Amy? You awake."

Derek glanced around and saw the pilot was gone too. Amy sat up, Derek could tell that she wasn't feeling well. With some careful maneuvering they were able to get out of the helicopter. Derek saw Roy standing a little away from the helicopter screaming into a radio in his hand. He didn't see the pilot but this was their chance. Derek looked at Amy who gave him a small smile and a nod of her head. With hands tied behind their backs they took off running.

It only took Roy a minute to notice them. He took off after them and managed to grab Amy. Amy screamed and Derek looked behind him to see Roy struggling with her. Derek turned around and ran. It was difficult to do with his hands tied, but he jumped into Roy and knocked him over. Roy yelled to the pilot who came running to help Roy. Within a minute, Roy was kneeling on Derek and the pilot had a firm hold on Amy. Derek was frustrated but then he noticed something, his hands where not tied as tight as they were. They must have got loose in the struggle and he noticed that he could probably get a hand out. Derek decided to stay tied until he had a better time to escape. It was hard for him to process all that was going on but he and Amy where going to escape..

**I know this was a pretty short chapter, sorry. The next one will be longer and will have * gasp * dinosaurs! I know, hard to believe, but it's true..**


End file.
